In My Mind
by jareaufan
Summary: AU Brain Drain. When Piper escapes from Halliwell Hospital she literally runs into someone that she never expected to see again. PEN NAME FORMERLY TheSecondStake
1. Hope

**My own version of the episode "Brain Drain" in the 4th Season of Charmed. This is a one-shot piece originally, but if it is popular I might add more.**

Piper just lay there, unable to do anything to help herself while who she _knew _was the demon droned on.

"Your friend, Prue, she got released 3 months ago, Piper. She got better, got over her delusions that she was a witch. She's free."

"_Don't _talk about her!"

"It's okay Piper, you can get better just like Prue did!"

"_SHUT UP! _I said SHUT UP! Just go away! Just go!"

The demon left and she started to cry, although she would never admit it.

Then she heard someone come in to the room.

"Phoebe? Paige? Get me out, untie me."

"Ok, ok, don't be so pushy!"

_Phoebe, definitely._

She felt the restraints be lifted and she got up out of the bed to see Phoebe standing over her.

"What's going on Phoebe? Do you know what happened?"

"Ummm, I know you got in trouble for saying something to that weird doctor about demons. Why didn't he believe you?"

"I don't know, come on let's go find Paige and get to the Book. Since evil can't touch it, it's still in the attic right?"

"Ok, Paige, Book, got it."

They raced up the stairs and into the main part of "Halliwell Hospital," they eventually, without being seen, found Paige, knitting.

"Come on, come on! Piper's got an idea." Phoebe said excitedly as she grabbed Paige's hand and dragged her out of the chair and up the stairs.

When they reached the attic they found a doctor using shock therapy on Cole. He kept screaming about "being the Mighty Belthazor" but eventually fell unconscious and Piper knocked the doctor out with a broom that Phoebe insisted

was for "flying."

However when Phoebe pulled out the Book Piper was disappointed with the results, a spiral notebook filled with childish drawings of demons.

_What is going on? The more and more I think about it, these two just don't seem right. How could the spell affect them and not me? Maybe it's not a spell, maybe it's an alternate reality or something. The demon probably trapped me. That's it._

Piper looked over to Phoebe, "If the weird doctor comes up knock him out or something."

"Phoebe" nodded and Piper managed to get the safe guards off the window and she climbed down the terrace.

As soon as she got to the bottom she took off at a run to somewhere, somewhere to escape. But then as she was going through the park, she accidentally bumped into a woman who was setting up a photo shoot, knocking a clipboard out of her hands.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." She said as she handed the clipboard to the woman.

"Piper?" the woman asked as she pulled Piper away from earshot of passersby, "how long has the chameleon trapped you?"

Piper was surprised, overjoyed maybe, but even so scared at the sight of the woman. "Prue?"


	2. The Box of Shadows

Piper stared at her older sister, Prue, for the first time since her death.

"Piper, I've been waiting for one of you guys to get caught because at least two of us need to be together. I have an idea. I think I can get us out. I know our powers don't work in this realm but I think that spells do."

"Prue?"

"What honey?"

"Were you ever," Piper hesitated, "dead?"

"No, well theoretically _I _ was dead. But not _me_. Anyway in simpler terms, in order to get you to you guys they made it seem as if I died. Put a double, up there with all the other dead people, and used a dead shape-shifter demon to be my body, then they swapped us out when you were unconscious and then trapped me here. I've been here ever since, living how they wanted me to."

Prue looked back at the photo shoot and laughed when she looked back Piper.

"Thank god. I'm still a photographer here," she pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket, "take this. It's the address to my apartment. Get changed out of those psycho clothes and wait for me you better hurry before the demon catches on. I'll be there in about 20 minutes. Oh yeah, take this too."

Prue handed Piper her jacket and Piper put it on to cover up the "Halliwell Hospital" logo.

"Thanks." Piper replied as she ran off towards the address on the paper.

About twenty minutes later Piper was sitting on Prue's bed wearing some of her clothes, a red tanktop and a pair of jeans when she came in.

"So I hear we have a new sister?" Prue asked as she put her stuff down.

"Yeah, she's kinda like you, in the sense that when she gets an idea or plan or something she sticks to it."

Prue smiled.

"I'm really glad to see you Piper. The real you, I mean. Because three months with that cheap Piper imposter. It was getting a little annoying."

Piper laughed at this comment and gave her sister a hug.

"Me too, in the sense that I'm glad to see you, also. You have no idea."

"Well, let's get to it. I want to get out of here. I knew one of you guys would come along eventually," Prue said as she went into her closet and grabbed a box full of files and various jars of potion ingredients, "I've been writing down spells from the Book, every time I remember one. I also managed to get a hold on some hard-to-find potion ingredients when I was at the "Hospital," I stole from the demon's stash when he wasn't looking. There's also other herbs and stuff in the kitchen like ginger and lavender that aren't suspicious."

Piper looked at the box and all the stuff Prue managed to acquire in three months time. "Woah, well the faster we get started the faster we get outta here I suppose."

Prue smiled and they got to work, looking through various spells she had written down from memory, and Piper writing down some that Prue had forgotten. They sorted through the ingredients trying to find some that would work in a potion. After about an hour they came up with some possible potions and a couple spells that they found in the notes and made up themselves.

After they cleaned up Piper made dinner and Prue told her about some things that she had noticed throughout the time she had been in the realm.

"I've found out that we have to create a portal and go through it, then we'll wake up from the coma he's keeping us under and we can vanquish him. But, the only catch is that the portal has to be in the Manor, or whatever he's calling it now."

"How are we supposed to get in there without him seeing us? Or anyone else for that matter? If we glamour, he'll know, I thought we found that out."

"Honestly, I'll admit that I have no clue on that one."


	3. Prue's Idea

The next morning when Prue woke up she quickly got dressed and put a black trenchcoat over her outfit. Then going into the living room she woke up Piper who was sleeping on the couch.

"Hey." Prue said smiling.

"Hey yourself. Why'd you wake me up?" Piper asked groggily.

"Your dear sister has an idea. Now let's get going before it won't work!" Prue instructed as she grabbed Piper's hand and pulled her off the couch.

Piper gave Prue a _"You know I love you, but hate you for waking me up" _look as she went into Prue's bedroom and got dressed in some of Prue's clothes.

About 20 minutes later, after a glamour and protection spell was cast on Piper, they found themselves in an alley face to face with a brick wall.

Prue was studying the wall intently as Piper looked on in confusion. Her recently glamoured olive colored eyes were focused on a brick that Prue was running her hand over for about the 4th time.

"Okay, remember first you need to pull out your wand."

Prue turned around and narrowed her eyes at Piper, "Very funny. Now just come help me look. It should be a certain brick that feels different than the others."

Piper reluctantly smiled slightly at Prue as she went over to the wall. As she started to run her hand over the bricks they all felt the same to her, rough, dry, and one them she was sure had some bird crap on it. As she was wiping the crap off her hand she looked over and saw Prue, her hand touching a brick that was glowing blue. Piper quickly up righted herself and Prue took her hand off the brick and looked at Piper, smiling like she had just won millions of dollars.

"Found it." She said as Piper walked over to her and watched as Prue once again stuck her hand on the brick and it glowed blue; pressing her hand further in, the brick turned to a small brick-sized swirling blue vortex and sucked Prue through. Piper just followed suit sticking her hand into the vortex and getting subsequently sucked through just as Prue did. The vortex quickly sealing itself up after engulfing her.


	4. Energy Surrounds Us

"This is the part where I say; what the hell Prue!" Piper angrily offered as she got up and brushed herself off and picked a leaf out of her blonde hair.

Prue got up off the grass and brushed herself off as well, "I heard about this place when I came here. The chameleon was always talking about some kind of hideout. I did some researching and..." Prue quickly stopped talking and listened to her surroundings, "someone's coming. By the way, it's a demon hideout." Prue whispered as a tall, muscular dark-haired man came around the corner.

"Show me your powers!" He growled staring at the sisters.

Prue smiled and held out her hand, an energy ball formed and she threw it at a nearby tree. Piper was in shock.

"You too!" The demon stated pointing at Piper, who looked quizzically at Prue.

"Focus, channel it all." Prue whispered.

Piper held out her hand and stared on in awe as an energy ball formed, she threw it at a bush, catching it on fire.

"You pass! Now get a move on, the meeting's starting!" The demon gestured to a pathway hidden by a large bush then set off down it.

Piper turned to Prue, "What just went on?"

"This reality is composed of demonic energy. I cast a spell while you were sleeping last night so we could access it."

"Nice for you to tell me..." Piper replied, walking down the pathway. Prue followed with a sigh.

**Sorry that it's so short. I had to end it this way in order to make the next chapter work the way I had planned it to.**


	5. Mirror Worlds

Through the bushes was a town, composed of sidewalk stands and various buildings advertising something of dark magic significance. Prue and Piper made their way down the street, and to a large building that everyone seemed to be going to.

Inside were various rows of seats each facing a stage. They took seats in the back and the chameleon soon came onstage.

"The Charmed One has escaped! We have to assume that she's found her sister. If she has we have to be on our toes, they might figure us out at any second. Two Charmed Ones together could contact their sisters, and if they do that who knows what could happen!" He yelled, throwing off his doctor's coat.

Prue smiled and grabbed Piper's hand, who smiled back at her.

"Meeting adjourned!" The chameleon said before putting on his doctor's coat and shimmering out.

Prue and Piper quickly made their way out of the meeting stage and then the hideout. Prue hailed a cab and they rode back to the apartment.

Meanwhile, back in San Francisco, Phoebe and Paige were gathered at the Book of Shadows.

"What are we supposed to do? We know where he's taken her, we just don't know _where _he's taken her, if you get my drift." Paige smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"I know. I just hope she knows what she's doing."

Paige sat down on the attic couch, "Piper always knows what to do, she's probably thinking of how to get back as we speak."

Prue and Piper sat on the floor of the apartment, Piper searching through the "Box of Shadows."

"Found it!" she said smiling as she held up a piece of paper and handed it Prue.

"We can mirror something and use it to communicate, like I did when I was with the Horseman." Prue said smiling as she read the paper.

"Exactly." Piper replied.

Prue gave the paper back to Piper who put it back in the box. Then, she got up and disappeared into the bedroom, coming back with a mirror.

She set the mirror down in front of them. "We can enchant it so that we can communicate."

Prue got two pens and two notepads, handing one of each to Piper. Then they began to write.

A few minutes later they got it,

"_Mirror the glass,_

_Mirror my words,_

_Make me seen,_

_Make me heard!"_

The mirror glowed then went back to normal and Piper looked into it.

Back at the Manor, Phoebe and Paige were still looking through the book, when Paige looked over at an old mirror.

"Phoebe? I think you better look at this." Paige said stepping towards the mirror, followed by Phoebe who was in equal shock.

In the mirror was a blonde woman with olive colored eyes, staring back at them.

"Ok now, who are you?" Phoebe asked.

The woman laughed, "Phoebe, it's me Piper."

Phoebe wasn't convinced, "How do I know you're not the chameleon?"

"Because look who I've found!" The woman said excitedly as another woman's voice could be heard saying something along the lines of _"Piper, no, come on now."_ The woman turned towards the unseen voice, "I'll give you a cookie!"

"_Piper, no." _The woman smiled at Phoebe and Paige before walking out of view and coming back into it with a familiar face by the wrist.

Prue smiled at Phoebe and Paige, "Hi."

"Prue is that really you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Prue said smiling, "and you must be the new one." She finished looking at Paige.

"Yeah, I'm Paige." Paige replied, surprised.

"Ok, ok tell me something only Prue would know." Phoebe asked, her face getting serious.

"The day that Barenaked Ladies preformed at P3, me and you were tracking the killer with the demonic guardian." Prue said, half-annoyed.

Phoebe smiled, "So I'm guessing you're not dead?"

"Yeah, long story. Short version. The chameleon put a double, up there with all the other dead people, and used a dead shape-shifter demon to be my body, then they swapped us out when you were unconscious and then trapped me here. I've been in the chameleon's dimension ever since. It's like a messed up version of San Francisco, then Piper came, and when she escaped from the mental institution, she literally ran into me."

"That is confusing." Paige remarked.

"Well actually it's just our subconscious minds in this dimension, our bodies are in comas in the underworld, the chameleon has implanted this world into our brains."

"Still confusing." Paige replied smiling.

"It won't get any less, even if you are here. Anyway, we can create a spell to release us from the comas and the fake worlds. But the catch is we have to do it ourselves." Prue informed.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"Wait, I guess, I don't know. But we should be out in about two days, maybe one if we're lucky." Prue replied.

**My longest chapter yet. Isn't that exciting?**


	6. Hell of HH

"Are you serious!? I can't let you do that!" Piper said, as she looked at Prue, it was generally obvious that Piper was upset.

They had been sitting on the floor of Prue's living room when Prue got a sort of epiphany, well according to Piper it was a very bad epiphany.

"Yes, I'm serious Piper. It's the only thing I could think of." Prue said, her eyes unwavering.

"So, you're just going to 'admit' yourself back into the hell of HH? Seriously Prue, what are you trying to do, get yourself killed?"

"'Hell of HH?'" Prue questioned, trying to get her sister's mind off the issue.

"Halliwell Hospital. But mind that, I'm not going to let you go in there, it's suicide!"

"I have the energy balls Piper, and I know what I'm doing! I have quite a few spells up my sleeve."

"I'm still not sure of this Prue. I don't want to loose you again, I can't handle that."

Prue hugged her younger sister, "I'm not going to leave you, not if I can help it."

Piper smiled, "Alright, but I'm coming with you."

"You're what?!"

"I'm coming with you." Piper said getting up and putting on her jacket, then putting a few vials full of various potions into the pockets.

Prue smiled and got up and put her jacket on. "I'm not going to argue," she said as she put a few potions of her own into the pockets of her own jacket, "Now come on. We don't want to keep the show waiting," she finished as she left the apartment, Piper close behind.


	7. End

I am discontinuing several of my stories; for the simple fact that I'm not getting any reviews for them. Sadly, this is one of them.

But there is a bit of good news as although I'm purging some of the stories, they will still be here. Plus I'm adding a couple new stories that I believe people will enjoy.

- TSS


End file.
